About Past
by alwaysasafeplace
Summary: This is a little oneshot about Peeta and Katniss telling their story to their daughter. Read to find out about everyone's reactions...


_**So this is a little oneshot about everlark. Of course I've read the books and I wanted to write more about the Epilog at the end, so if you didn't read the end SPOILER ALERT.**_

 _ **It's something like a family stories. But with Katniss having nightmares or their daughter having the Hunger Games as a subject in school and wants to know more about it.**_

 _ **This is also my first fanfiction and it would be great if I'll get some good reviews so my writing can get better. Hope you'll enjoy.**_

"Hey Hun, how was school today?" I greeted my 12-year old daughter which was just about to run upstairs to her room; no need to answer me.

I became concerned because normally she is always happy and polite but I swear there had to be something in the morning that changed, her so I followed her upstairs. I knocked on Willow's door. "Go away" She whined.

I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, the knees to her chest and her arms around it. Even if I could not see her face because she hided it on her knees, I knew that she was crying. So I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. I caressed her cheek and put my other arm over her shoulder. "Hey sweetheart, why are you crying?" I asked her. But she just turned her back to me.

In those situation she is just like me, totally stubborn and I hate it. "C'mon Willow please talk to me" I begged her with no success.

So I stood up gave her a kiss on the head and left with the words "If you decide to tell me come downstairs" I know that this is the best decision I can make, to give her some time alone.

Later a little boy came running through the door and directly to me. I moved down so I could catch him "Hey bud" " Hello Mommy" He greeted me and freed himself out of my hug and ran over to the kitchen to greet his cat.

I stood up to see who followed him and saw Peeta who was about to went over to me. "Hi" he whispered to my neck as he hugged me tightly like he always do and like I will always love it. We let go of each but just to share a beautiful and passionate kiss. "I missed you" I said and looked right into his deep blue eyes. "miss you more" He gave back and give me another kiss on the forehead then he took the buns he from his bakery and brought them into the kitchen "Mommy I am hungry" My son said "Dinner is ready but you can help me prepare the table for it" I said back and put the plates on the table. He immediately started helping.

"Peeta could you please go and tell Willow that we are eating she do not want to talk to me." I sighed and Peeta's face got confused. "Why? Were you both fighting?" Now I got angry with him, in the last time Willow and I had some disputes and now Peeta always think that we are fighting. "No" I answered and fold my arms over my chest. He went over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead "Do not be angry I am just concerned" He tried to comfort me and gave me a hug. "I know. Maybe she talks to you because I do not know she was different." Peeta nodded to my response and went upstairs to his daughter.

 **Peeta's POV:**

I knocked – no response, so I opened the door. Willow sat at her desk and read something. "Hey little girl. Can I come in?" I softly asked but she just shrugged so I went over to her and saw what she was reading. It must have been her history book but she was reading about this one subject that one horrible subject. Only reading the title was cruel because now I know why she acted so different today "The Hunger Games".

Willow looked up at me and her sad blue eyes met mine. "You never told me" She said.

I squat next to her so I could look right into her face. "Listen Willow your mother and I wanted to tell you when you were older, okay?" She did not answer and stand up to hug her father. "Can you tell me now?" She whispered in his ear. "Yes but later after dinner when your brother sleep. But now we have to go downstairs eating your mother is worrying about you" Peeta responded, she

nodded and followed him.

 **Katniss' POV:**

Finally I heard footsteps on the stairs and it calmed me that they were not only from one person. First Peeta entered the kitchen. His face expression was serious and I could see that he is worried about something. Luckily he was followed by Willow. She looked at me the same way as Peeta did. Peeta sat down next to me but Willow came over to me and gave me a hug. "I am sorry Mom I did not want to hurt you." "It's fine Hun I believe you I was just worried" With that we let go of each other and I watched her going over to her chair and sit down. Even if I could feel that they must have had a complicated conservation I did not want to talk about it in this situation and decided to ask Peeta later when we are alone. So we started eating.

After dinner Peeta started to make the dishes while I was arguing with our son that it is bedtime and not cat time. After a while he gave up and run up to the bathroom. "Finally" I sighed and went back to the kitchen where Willow and Peeta were helping each other. They just worked and did not say a word. "Wil could you maybe go upstairs and look if your Brother is really going to bed?" She just answered "Sure" and went to check on him. I was still worried because the serious face expression did not leave her face since she came back from school today.

I walked over to Peeta and put my arms around his waist from behind. "So tell me what happened" I nearly whispered in his ear. He sighed and turned around so he could face me. I realized that his face had also not changed over dinner. Even if he looked down. "Peeta?" I said now a little louder.

He looked up and I could see that tears were filling his beautiful eyes. With that I got even more worried. But as Peeta answered "She knows" I immediately recognized what was going on and it was horrible I never wanted this to happen I knew that it was going to but I also knew that I was totally afraid of it since I felt her kicking in my belly for the first time.

First I felt tears running down my cheeks but then I started crying, Peeta's arms caught me before I was able to fall on the ground, he surrounded me with his strong and protective arms and held me.

I just cried and cried because of the fact that we have to tell her everything from the games and the war and the fact that we also have to tell her about the people who had a role in it.

My mind wanders instantly to the people we had lost, Finnick, Cinna and so many others, but the worst Prim. PRIM. The thought of my little sister who could have such a long and wonderful life made me crying even harder. And now I had to explain everything to my little daughter which was also so young like Prim was, when everything started. "It's fine" Peeta tried to calm me "Sh you don't have to cry. We went trough so much together and we are going to make _this_ together, too." Now he took his hands on my cheeks so he could see my face. His thumbs started to stroke my cheek. "I'm right here do not worry" But I could see that also his eyes were filled with tears.

Suddenly we heard a noise on the stairs. This is probably Willow. So I tried to let my eyes look normal but it didn't work. So I at least attempted to stop crying and 'act' normally.

"Archer is sleeping now" she said with a confused gaze to my tear stand eyes. "Is everything okay Mom?" She asked with her soft and sweet voice. "Come here sweetheart we have to talk." She followed us to the living room where we sat down. "You wanted us to tell you something about the Games, right?" Peeta questioned her. "Well today in history class we started this new subject 'How our new world was developed' so the teacher spoke about a war between the Rebels and the Capitol. So she also explained a little bit about the appearance of the war, about the Hunger Games and about...you" At the end of the sentence her voice lower almost a whisper. "And did she told you about us?" I was glad that Peeta talked so I didn't have to, it was like earlier he was the one with the right and perfect words and I was the one with the weapons. He is such the perfect talker, he always finds the right words. "She spoke about the berries and how Mom saved you with it." Willow continued. I hoped that Peeta was going to carry on this conversation, even if the thing with the berries is on me. But nobody said something. "We... we didn't had enough time for this subject yet but she promised to show us a film about the Games next time." No, no how is this teacher even allowed to show those kids such a horrible film. I don't wanted Willow to watch it. My hand grabbed Peeta's arm and he faced me with the same expression like me.

"I...I um I'm going to talk to her you don't have to watch it and I think that we both would be happy if you won't. Look Honey these Games were the most cruel thing in the world. Parents had to give their children into a game where they had to fight to death. The Tributes were chosen by lot.

But they didn't chose your mother they chose her little sister and your mother took her place because she knew that her sister were never be able to survive." He looked up at me for a moment to check if I am okay. I gave him a short nod, but I felt the tears in my eyes again, he continued "I was chosen as next. After the repeat we were taken to the Capitol. We got a training there and on the last evening there was a show with interviews so we had to talk a little bit about us." He leaned a little bit to Willow and whispered "Besides I always had a crush on your mother." Peeta tried to smile a little about it but it was more or less a half-smile. "The reporter ask me if there is a girl at home that I love so I told that I have a crush on your mother. First she didn't loved me but in some way we get closer and... yes whatever. At the end of the game there had to be one victor but we were two and we also did not wanted to kill each other so we were about to take the poison berries to die together. But they stopped us and gave up. But this scene gave some poor people hope. Hope that they would be able to fight against the Capitol like we did in some way. But I think this part belongs to your teacher." As he was ready he leaned back into his seat again. I saw that our daughter tried to understand but then she said" I want to see it but not in school with the other students around. Can you watch it with me?" "Sure" Peeta answered and Willow came over to us and sat down on his lap. Then she glares at me "Can I now something about my aunt too?" I pulled her over to me and hugged her tight. "Yes" I started to sob. Peeta stood up to get something out of the bookshelf and gave it to her. "We wrote down everything you can read it if you want to" Willow nodded and stood up "Should I bring you in bed?" He asked a little concerned. "No it's fine. Goodnight." With that she turned around and walked upstairs.

I looked at Peeta "Come on we should go to" "Yes" We also stood up and went to our bedroom.

I knew that this night would be hard. And I was right as soon as I feel asleep I dreamed about the Games and Prim and about my children being under the children Prim helped as the parachutes landed and killed them. I screamed after them but the only thing I have heard was my name screamed by someone else, someone familiar. It got louder and louder and then I opened my eyes. "Katniss" He whispered behind me "Katniss everything is fine." I turned around to see Peeta leaning over me his hand rubbed my shoulder. "Sorry" I whimpered "No, no it's okay you know I am always there for you." I nodded in response and crawled up to his chest. He laid his warm arms around me and stroke my back. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Maybe in the morning." I felt so guilty just about everything. That I woke him up or that he'll can't sleep for the rest of the night but most importantly I felt guilty about the death of my sister. If I had never started the war or this rebellion she could have been alive now.

I did not fell asleep this night again. I was to afraid of having more nightmares, especially after the last evening. But it calmed me that Peeta was there to hold me 'Always'.


End file.
